An Eye for An Eye
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: After a case goes wrong, Goren and Eames have an argument in the squad room. Will their partnership stay in tact? Or will it crumble? I'm not very good at summaries, but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Law and Order:CI story so please be gentle. I hope you like it. Please read and review (ONLY nice reviews...)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You let Medhurst get too close, Eames!" Detective Robert Goren yelled at his partner.

"I did not, Goren. He grabbed me before I had a chance to do anything!" Alex was pissed. She'd been held as a shield at gunpoint by a perp, Edward Medhurst. When the ordeal was over she had to be treated by paramedics for a gash on her head from being hit with the butt of the man's gun. Now when she was exhausted and just wanted to go home, Bobby was blaming her for getting herself in that situation.

_Flashback_

_The Major Case Squad were working on a case, where mulitple banks were being robbed by the same two men. They were wearing wigs, black sunglasses and business suits. After working out a riddle which was left at one of the banks, they found out which bank was next on the perps' hit list. An undercover operation was organized._

_Alex was dressed in dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black top with a stroller containing a baby doll to make it look like she was a mother. Bobby was standing at another booth pretending to be filling out forms and some other undercover police were around the place doing non-suspsicous things._

_Detective Alexandra Eames was standing in the line up behind one of the suspected men, she was keeping a close eye on him while she rocked the stoller back and forth pretending to rock her 'baby' to sleep. The suspect in front of her was looking around the busy bank, nervously, like he was being watched but didn't know who was watching him. He was getting edgy._

"_Back up, Eames." Eames heard Goren tell her through the microphone in her right ear but it was too late. The suspect grabbed her before she could react. Since she was so light and petite, the man managed to hold her steadily in front of him as a shield. Eames was trying to fight him while she yelled and screamed but he was over powering her._

"_Let me go, you son of a bitch! Let me go!" She was squirming and kicking but it wasn't helping, if anything he was tightening his grip on her._

"_Shut it, bitch!" He yelled back and quickly whacked her in the head with the butt of his pistol, effectively knocking her out from the force of the blow, before aiming it back at Goren, who had ran over with his glock aimed._

"_Uh-ah. No you don't, detective." The other perp, who was in line behind Goren had his gun aimed at him, so Medhurst aimed the gun back at Alex's head as it hung limply over his arm, a trickle of blood trailing down her face from the gash at her temple._

"_Let her go, Medhurst." Goren spoke up again. His hand was visibly shaking as he held his gun. He couldn't lose Alex. Just the thought of losing his partner made his stomach churn._

"_No, she's quite pretty. I'm actually thinking about taking her home with me. What do you think, Kenny?" He asked his partner in crime._

"_Yeah, man."_

"_You don't want to do that."_

"_And why the hell not, Detective?"_

"_She's very high maintenance." Goren tried to think of something to get him to let go of Alex._

_An officer hidden behind a display managed to shoot Medhurst in the right leg, causing him to drop Alex's unconscious form. She landed with a thud and remaining officers managed to arrest the perps off guard._

_Medhurst and Atkins were escorted out while a paramedic ran over to Alex, who was starting to regain consciousness as she lay on the dark grey carpeted flooring of the bank._

_End Flashback._

She had blatantly refused to go to the hospital, insisting that she was fine. She did, however, allow the EMTs to patch up the cut on her forehead from where Medhurst's gun had struck her.

"...useless." Goren angrily mumbled but Alex still managed to hear him.

She placed her hands on her petite hips, angrily. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Eames. You weren't thinking in there. You were useless."

Eames nodded in pure anger. "I could have been killed and you're calling me useless."

She grabbed her coat and keys before looking over at Captain Deakins, who had emerged from his office, over hearing the commotion. "I'm going now."

Deakins nodded. "See you in the morning."

Bobby banged his hand on the desk. He hadn't meant to go off at her like that. He decided to give her an hour to calm down before going to her house to check on her and apologize to her, hoping that she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex didn't want to go home just yet so she decided to go to her sister's house to see her nephew.

Eames pulled up in front of her sister's house and saw her young nephew, the little boy that she carried for nine months and gave birth to, run outside with his mother close behind to greet his loving aunt.

"Aunt Alex!" He squealed, happily as he ran up to her.

Alex closed the driver side door and squatted down with open arms, which he ran straight in to. "Hey buddy." She whispered as she stood up, with her nephew on her hip. "Hey sis." She followed her sister in to the house before setting Nathan on the floor.

"Nathan, go play while I talk to Aunt Alex."

"Ok, Mommy." He raced off in to his bedroom, making car noises on the way.

"Come sit down and tell me what happened today, Alex." The two sisters sat down on the couch.

Alex put her head in her hands and sighed before looking up at her sister.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

27 Beach Crest

Rockaway

September 27th 8:11pm

Bobby pulled up out the front of his partner's house and sighed. No car, no lights turned on. No sign of life. She obviously hadn't returned home after their argument in the squad room just an hour and a half ago.

_'Where could she had gone? Is she safe?' _He was now out of his car in Alex's driveway, pacing back and forth. Goren was silently praying that Eames was safe because Medhurst and Atkins had allies, which could easily turn on him and Alex.

_'Maybe she went to her sister's house to see her nephew.' _He jumped back in to his car and started the engine again before reversing and tearing out of the driveway. Bobby was glad that he knew where her sister lived since he went there once with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Detective Robert Goren pulled over in front of his partner's sister's house to find that Alex's car wasn't there. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ He was about to get out of the car so he could knock on the door and ask if they had seen Alex but he was stopped by the disturbing shrill ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID. Eames cell was flashing on the front screen. Bobby opened it. "Eames? Where are you? Alex?"

All that the detective could hear was heavy, deep breathing.

"Eames? Eames?"

"Hello Detective..." A man's voice flowed through the phone.

"Where's Detective Eames? You better not have hurt her." He was beyond angry at this unnamed man with Alex's cell phone.

**A/N: If I have Alex's nephew's name wrong could someone please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful beta, fluteskickbrass. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the perp.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

He looked at the caller ID. Eames cell was flashing on the front screen. Bobby opened it. "Eames? Where are you? Alex?"

All that the detective could hear was heavy, deep breathing.

"Eames? Eames?"

"Hello Detective..." A man's voice flowed through the phone.

"Where's Detective Eames? You better not have hurt her." He was beyond angry at this unnamed man with Alex's cell phone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Alex is a little tied up right now...but uninjured I assure you."

Goren scoffed, "She wouldn't have gone with you without a fight. What the hell did you do to her?" Goren was panicking. He just hoped that his partner really was unharmed and that he could rescue her before anything happened to her.

"Well, she came willingly after I injected her with a sedative, of course." The anonymous guy gloated, looking over at Alex.

She was regaining consciousness slowly.

"You idiot! She's pregnant," Goren lied, hopefully making the man feel bad about what he had done, but the man just laughed evilly.

"No, she isn't. She would have told me if she was," the nameless man cackled wickedly, sending a shiver down the detective's spine.

"Please, don't hurt her," Bobby begged. He started his car again and raced toward the precinct to alert Captain Deakins of Alex's kidnapping.

The man cackled evilly, once again, witch-like. "Can't make any promises, Detective."

"Let me talk to her." He was desperate to hear her voice; to apologize for earlier; to know that she wasn't physically harmed.

"Sorry, detective but she isn't coherent enough for a conversation right now. Bye-bye," the man signed off with a sing-song voice.

"No!" Bobby screamed, but was greeted by a click. "Damn it!"

He slammed his hand on the steering wheel in anger before speeding up. Goren was only five minutes from the precinct.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Unknown Location_

_8:46pm_

Detective Alexandra Eames was slowly waking up. Her head was pounding, like someone was taking a jack-hammer to her skull. She was dizzy and she felt nauseous. When her vision cleared, she noticed that she was in a basement of some kind. The room had no windows, so it was dark beside the lit-up lanterns in the room. It was cold and had a musky, moldy smell and there was a metal table on the opposite side of the room to her. Eames was lying on an old, filthy mattress. Her hands were handcuffed to a pipe behind her, her legs were tied to another pipe and there was a gag in her mouth. The smart, female detective looked toward the door to see a man. He stood at about six foot and had a mask on so she couldn't identify him. He was also dressed in all black, including his shoes.

_'Where the hell am I? Who the hell is that bastard? Bobby, please come find me'_

The masked man noticed that Alex had regain consciousness and walked over to her. "Ah, you have woken, Detective."

"Mmm." Alex groaned through her gag.

"If I take out the gag, you better not scream. If you do, I will be very tempted to hurt you. I mean it, Detective." He reached down and waited for the detective to nod.

Finally, she slowly nodded and the masked man removed the gag from her mouth. Alex coughed twice before taking a slow, deep breath. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm hurt, Detective Eames. I can't believe you don't know me," he replied with mock hurt.

"Well take off your mask." She tried to outsmart him in some way, not knowing that he was about to reveal his identity without removing his mask.

He laughed maniacally. "Nope, the mask stays where it is. I'm Greg Medhurst, Edward's little brother.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, angrily, looking in to his stormy blue-grey orbs.

Greg rubbed his chin through the black, cotton mask as he pretended to think about it for a moment. "Mmm...Nothing at the moment, but I am going to start making demands of that partner of yours."

Alex sighed and looked away. The way he had spoken to her, he probably wouldn't care that she was tied up in some stinking, cold basement; being held captive because they'd arrested the man's older brother.

_'He isn't going to care. If he does it's only because it's his job.' _She thought negatively to herself, not knowing how very wrong she was with her assumption.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Major Case Squad_

_8:57pm_

Goren rushed in to the elevator. He had to tell Captain Deakins about the current situation and quickly. Bobby just hoped that the bastard who took his partner still hadn't harmed her.

The elevator dinged when it reached the desired floor and the doors slid open. Goren rushed out of the deserted elevator and practically ran through the hall, squad room, and all the way to Captain Deakin's office, ignoring the piercing glances from fellow squad members, who had witness the altercation between him and Alex.

Bobby took a slow, deep, painful breath before lifting his right fist and knocked on the closed office door.

"Come in," the captain's voice followed through the door. "Goren? What's up?" he asked in concern after seeing Bobby's harried, dejected expression.

"Eames...She's been abducted. The bastard called me from her cell phone and bragged about it," was his out of breath response.

"Do you know who it was? Did you recognize the voice?" Deakins was now worried about his detective's life.

Goren shook his head, sadly. The cell phone in his coat pocket began to vibrate and came to life with its shrill ringing. Bobby grabbed it out. _Eames cell_ flashed on the front screen and he knew that it was the kidnapper calling again.

"Put it on speaker."

Goren nodded and opened the cell phone, putting it on speaker as he answered.

"I was getting worried that you weren't going to answer your phone, detective," the diabolical man's voice filled the office through the phone.

"Who are you? What do you want with her?" Goren asked, anger and worry behind each word.

"Why, Detective! I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet! You arrested my brother at a bank this morning, don't you remember?"

Goren felt a chill course through his bones. _Medhurst_.

"You better not have harmed Detective Eames, Medhurst." Goren's head was pounding with worry. He felt a migraine building but he wouldn't stop until Alex was back safely.

"Don't worry, she's safe...for now. Do everything I say or you will be sorry. Go down to the bank, where you arrested my brother. There will be a riddle. You need to work it out, get to the second place and I want you to call Detective Eames' cell phone when you get there. You have until 12:12, every minute that you're late, Detective Eames will be punished for your incompetence. I'll be waiting," Greg said mysteriously as he hung up, leaving Goren and Deakins rushing out the door to get to the bank, which was nearly a forty minute drive away as it was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Greg hung up and threw Alex's phone on to a chair before stalking over to her. She was starting to feel light-headed from the blow to the ribs that she'd received just seconds before he called Bobby again to make his first set of demands.

Alex was confident that her intelligent partner would work out the riddle, get to the second location and call back before she would be punished.

She was worried what weapon Greg would use. In the room alone she'd noticed a wooden baseball bat, a crowbar, a big padlock and chain and that wasn't including the gun in the waistband of his pants and the various needles filled with sedatives.

How long was he planning on keeping her in this room, drugged and bound?

The urgent need for the bathroom interrupted her thoughts. "I need the bathroom."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right, I ain't falling for that."

"I really do," she insisted.

Greg shook his head. "If you try to make a run for it, I will shoot you."

Alex nodded, and he untied her and gave her a bottle.

"I'm not pissing in that," she said in disgust.

"Well it's either the bottle or you piss yourself."

Alex sighed and took the bottle.

Alex returned with it two minutes later. Greg grabbed the bottle from her with one hand and had the wooden bat in the other.

Alex backed away after seeing it.

He lifted it up, freaking the detective out. She would fight but her muscles still weren't fully cooperating after the sedative that she'd received earlier.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other stories. Please read and review if you want another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the perp.**

* * *

**Last time:**

Alex returned with it two minutes later. Greg grabbed the bottle from her with one hand and had the wooden bat in the other.

Alex backed away after seeing it.

He lifted it up, freaking the detective out. She would fight but her muscles still weren't fully cooperating after the sedative that she'd received earlier.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Greg got closer to Alex and lifted up the bat, ready to strike her. Alex didn't think that she'd ever been as frightened then she was at this current moment.

Eames walked backwards in an attempt to get away, although she knew that she couldn't get far considering that they were locked in some sort of cold, dank, poorly lit basement.

Eames put her hands up, defensively as she continued to walk backwards. She tripped over something. She landed backwards, hard; successfully knocking her unconscious after hitting the back of her head on a metal pipe. Her petite body went limp, like a rag doll, with a small thud, as her head hit the cold, cement floor.

Greg cackled like a witch and put the baseball bat down on the ground.

"That wasn't very bright now was it, Detective?" He said before he lifted her up and practically threw her on the metal table, which was sitting under a dripping pipe. He ripped the clothes off her limp body before locking her on to the table with the metal cuffs that were attached to it.

Greg was getting impatient as there wasn't much to do at this time. It was only 10:46. He began pacing around but the time wasn't going any quicker so he ended up giving up. He grabbed Alex's cell phone and walked out, locking the door behind him.

He was leaving Alex in there alone. Bounded, naked and unconscious in that cold, dark room on a freezing cold metal table under a dripping pipe. She was going to get sick but it didn't faze him in the least.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bobby and Deakins pulled up in front of the bank where they had arrested the older Medhurst and Atkins earlier that day.

Thw two men noticed a red SUV parked right in front with a letter in an envelope, sticking in one of the front windscreen wipers. 'Goren' was scribbled in messy, rushed handwriting on the front.

Bobby grabbed it and opened it up, quickly. He took one look at it and cursed loudly.

"Shit!"

"What?" Deakins asked in worry.

"The bastard made it nearly impossible," he said, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Let's work it out in the car." Deakin nodded toward the black SVU as rain began to fall lightly.

Bobby nodded and the two men got in to the SVU, just seconds before thunder struck and it started to pour down, heavily. Pelting on to the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now12:10, Bobby and Deakins only had two minutes left to sort out the riddle and get to the next location. It was going to be impossible to do all that in two minutes.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Bobby was banging his head on the steering wheel in frustration and anger. Something dinged in his head, like a light bulb being switched on. "I got it!" He started up the car and sped off seeing that in thirty seconds Alex would start getting her punishment for his incompetence.

"What is it?" Deakins raised an eyebrow.

"Alex's favourite childhood hang out."

Deakins tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? How do you know where Alex hung out as a kid?"

Bobby turned right in to a quiet side street. "It came up in a conversation one day. It was a place where she would hang out with her sister or her friends. It was about a block from her home."

Bobby pulled up in front of a dark, empty lot, filled with big, bushy trees. It was a very quiet, secluded area.

"This is it?" Deakins questioned.

Goren took off his seat belt and opened the passenger door. "There's a cubby house near the back." He got out of the SUV and rushed towards the old, dusty cubby house, filled with spiders and other creepy crawlies.

Bobby found it and walked in, flashlight in hand and Deakins close behind.

"Ah here it is!" Bobby said as he grabbed it from the floor in the far left hand corner of the cubby house.

Bobby grabbed out his cell phone and called Eames' cell.

"_You're twenty five minutes late, Detective," _Greg said and clicked his tongue.

"You better not have hurt her."

Greg laughed, evily. _"Only twenty-five lashes with a whip. Nothing too harsh...I assure you."_

"Oh God." He could hear Alex crying out in pain in the background, "let me talk to her."

"_Nah, she doesn't want to talk to you since you hurt her, you evil man. You have until 1:15am to get to your next location."_

**CLICK.**

Goren closed his cell phone and held back the urge to throw it.

"What did he say?" Deakins asked from behind the tall detective.

"He whipped Eames twenty-five times. I could hear her crying out in pain in the background. We only have til 1:15 to get to the next location."

Deakins rubbed his face in frustration. "Shit! Let's get back to the car and read it in there."

The men ran back to the SUV and jumped in, hopefully to solve it and get to the next location before 1:15, so Alex didn't get hurt anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twelve past twelve was approaching dangerously close and Bobby still hadn't called. Alex was freaking out. Greg had left and returned forty-five minutes later with a big whip, in hand.

Alex regained consciousness in time to see him walk in with it.

'_Where the hell did he get that from?' _She had thought to herself at the time.

Now she was just watching him pace around with it, impatiently.

12:12 came and Greg approached Alex with an evil grin. "The time has come, Detective."

"Please don't whip me," she cried but the crying didn't help her case.

He lifted it up and Alex clamped her eyes shut. She couldn't watch.

**WHIP.**

"Ahh!" She cried out in pain, "please stop! Please!" She begged.

Every minute that Bobby hadn't called, she received another one.

Crying out in pain each time. Every whip cutting in to her perfectly toned stomach, making it bleed.

Eames had received twenty-five in total. Twenty-five bleeding cuts to the stomach.

She just hoped that Bobby would solve the riddle and get to the next location before his time was up because she couldn't handle anymore.


End file.
